


Johnny Hood And The Gift

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny Hood is gifted with a slave by his Merry Men, he jumps at the opportunity to break an arrogant noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Hood And The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fondling, attempted rape  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 25, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 1, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2385  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/740084.html) for [Khylara](khylara.livejournal.com). Pairing: Master Johnny/Slave Mel. Prompts: Gift, Candle, Ceremony. :)

_All hail  
Johnny Hood  
And his Merry Men!  
Rogues ‘n’ robbers,  
Highwaymen all,  
Scourge of the  
Countryside,  
Standing tall._

 **"The Ballad Of Johnny Hood And His Merry Men" Folk Ballad 12th Century C.E.**

Johnny smiled as he ran his fingers through the jewels in the cedar box. It had been a good haul, indeed. He watched the play of candlelight on the gems. Oh, how he loved robbing these overstuffed lords! They strutted around like kings of the castle.

 _But it is a different story when facing my men and me out on the road._

Johnny smirked. How he would like to break one of these pompous asses, looking down their patrician noses at good men like Red and Homer and all the rest of the Merry Men. 

A commotion sounded outside the tent. He hoped that Red could handle whatever brouhaha his men were involved in.

The tent flap was pulled back, Red sticking his head in. “Hey, Johnny.”

“Hey.” Johnny closed the lid. “What is all the fuss about?”

“Got a gift for you.”

Johnny perked up. He loved presents!

Red disappeared for a moment, then came all the way in, dragging in a struggling man by a collar chain. Red was a strong man, so he pushed the captive down.

“A _noble_ gift for you, my friend.”

Johnny smiled a predator’s smile. “Thank you, Red.” He took the chain from the big man.

“Enjoy.”

Red left while Johnny looked over his new prize.

The noble was richly-dressed in dark-blue robes, partially torn, and his raven hair was messy, strands hanging down into glaring liquid-brown eyes. The gold collar glinted around his neck. He was beautiful, stirring Johnny’s loins.

"Unhand me, sir!”

“Oh, I do not think so, slave.”

 _“Slave?!”_ Outrage vibrated from the kneeling noble. “You will pay for this!”

“Appears like you are not in a position to make any demands.” Johnny tugged on the chain, laughing at the noble’s glare.

& & & & & &

 **Two Days Later**

“So, how’s the gift coming along?” Red asked.

Johnny smirked. “Just fine. Outfitted him with manacles to match his collar.”

“Changed those fancy duds for somethin’ simpler, eh?”

“For nothing, actually.”

Red guffawed. “You dog, you!”

Johnny smiled. “A slave should be bare-assed naked, at least in his Master’s tent.”

“Oh, for sure.”

Johnny ate a hearty breakfast of fruit and cured ham, picking a red apple from the basket and heading into the tent.

Candlelight flickered over the nude body of his slave. He was all lean muscle and soft skin, his face a wonderful specimen of masculine beauty.

Mel was sleeping, his long, dark lashes brushing his cheeks. Johnny smiled. He was having fun breaking this one. Nobles thought that the world revolved around them.

Johnny sat beside the bed, stroking Mel’s chest. Mel’s eyes fluttered open, shivering at Johnny’s touch. 

“You like that, right, Mel?” He knew that his name was Lord Melvin, but damned if he was going to call him that. 

Mel was watching him. After two days of protest, he was quiet, his heartbeat speeding up under Johnny’s palm.

“You, sir, are a brigand.”

“Pretty much”

“You are a thief.”

“Very much so.”

“What makes you think you are a Master?”

Johnny smirked. “Seems like you are getting used to being my slave.” He stroked lower, touching Mel’s stomach, ghosting over to his hip and thigh. He smiled as Mel’s cock twitched. 

“I am no man’s slave.”

“You are _my_ slave.”

Johnny leaned forward and kissed Mel, who resisted for a second, then melted into the kiss.

 _Oh, m’lord, you must have craved this for along time. You put up a good fight, but you are submitting fairly easily, hmm?_

Johnny cupped Mel’s buttocks, pulling him closer, the fabric of his cloth tunic rubbing against his slave’s bare skin. Mel moaned, his chains rattling as he tried to reach out, but they were stretched out taut, preventing Mel from moving any further.

Johnny deepened the kiss, his hand slipping down between his legs. Mel groaned as Johnny fondled him, stroking and squeezing lightly. Mel broke the kiss. 

“Stop…”

“You really want me to?” Johnny licked Mel’s neck.

“Noo,” Mel moaned, tears in his eyes.

Johnny cupped his head, kissing him again, thrusting his tongue deep inside. He kept stroking Mel’s cock, Mel’s hips bucking as Johnny broke the kiss. Johnny gently pushed him back on the bed, tweaking his nipples and bringing him to climax, Mel crying out.

“Well, _m’lord_ , you make a very talented slave.”

Johnny laughed and kissed Mel’s inner thighs, leaving the tent.

& & & & & &

Mel shivered, wishing he had something to cover himself with, but Johnny only allowed him a blanket at night.

“A slave should stay naked, darlin’, unless it’s too cold,” Johnny had said.

Mel yanked on his chains, wincing as the manacles bit into his flesh.

Johnny was a robber and gang leader and someone his father railed against. Johnny Hood and his Merry Men were the scourge of the countryside. 

Mel watched the pattern of light shift on the top of the tent. He could hear the sounds of the camp around him: men chopping wood, singing, laughing.

 _A far cry indeed from home. There, ‘tis quiet, all the servants keeping their voices low._

He thought of the slaves who tilled the fields, wondering what it would be like to do such backbreaking work.

He touched fingers to his lips, remembering the deep kisses. His other hand strayed to his cock, a smile on his face.

& & & & & &

Johnny brought Mel outside the tent, allowing him a simple tunic that barely covered his thighs. His men were allowed to pinch him or slap him on the ass, but otherwise had to keep hands off. He was to cook and do other tasks that were required to keep the camp running smoothly, which included chopping wood.

Johnny watched his slave chop, appreciating the sheen of sweat on bare arms and legs. Mel could feel his eyes on him and deliberately flexed his muscles, smiling with his back turned to the infamous highwayman.

& & & & & &

He slept with Johnny at night now, still chained to the bed, but learning to pleasure his companion. He sucked Johnny off, or Johnny brought him to climax, but Johnny had not taken him anally yet. When he had asked why, Johnny had merely smiled and said, “When you’re ready, darlin’.”

& & & & & &

Mel was nervous. A gathering of Johnny’s fellow rogue leaders was taking place in his camp, and he had to help Johnny’s men serve food and drink.

Johnny dressed him in a dark-blue tunic, longer than his usual clothing. His hair was combed with Johnny’s tortoiseshell comb, his collar and manacles glinting golden. Johnny allowed him to wear sandals.

“No chain on your collar. I surely do not want some drunken idiot yanking you off your feet.”

Mel nodded. He straightened his tunic, wondering how he had come to this, serving a bunch of robbers like some serving wench at the local tavern.

He looked at Johnny in his forest-green tunic and tights, a gold-trimmed cloak hiding his best assets. He hid his smile.

& & & & & &

Mel did his best to dodge grabby hands as he served the roast meat and wine. He had been pinched and fondled and spanked, but no one had gone too far…yet. Mel could see Johnny keeping an eye on him, so he refrained from embarrassing him by doing anything more than being charming and avoiding groping hands.

One of the leaders, Ed Carter, grabbed him and pushed him onto his lap, biting his neck. Mel tried to slip out of his grasp but the robber merely tightened his hold. He was tall and wiry, his grip like steel. Pale gray eyes looked out of a sharp-planed face framed by lanky brown hair.

“Ed, let my slave go. He needs to get fresh wine,” said Johnny with a smile, his voice carrying over the raucous laughter and drunken singing.

“’Tis a shame to waste this pretty face,” Ed protested, his tongue slipping into Mel’s ear as he massaged between his legs.

“Ah, but my hospitality may be in question if my guests run dry.”

“Ach, you are right, my friend.” Ed allowed Mel to get up, pinching him on the ass.

Mel managed to keep out of the highwaymen’s grasp for the rest of the evening but was glad when Red sent him off to the food tent to get the dessert.

He paused by the water cask, using the dipper to take a drink. He had been kept hopping all night and was thirsty.

He dropped the dipper when a hand clapped on his shoulder. “Wha…? Oh, Mr. Carter.”

Ed Carter grinned, his yellowed teeth slightly crooked. “I think Johnny-boy is wastin’ you, my pretty, on servin’ food. You should serve your bettors in much more interesting ways.” He grabbed Mel’s arm, and the slave yanked it free.

“Sir, I really think that I should get to the tent to fetch the dessert.”

 _“You_ are my dessert!”

Mel pushed Carter away, the robber grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. Mel attempted to kick, glad that he had been allowed to wear sandals. Carter swept his feet out from under him and they fell onto the ground, Carter clamping a hand over Mel’s mouth and pushing his thighs apart with his leg. Removing his hand, Carter smirked. 

“Get _off_ me!” Mel snarled.

“Pretty mouthy for a slave.” Carter leaned down and Mel could smell the alcohol on his breath. His stomach turned but he could barely move under his attacker’s weight. Carter reached down and kissed him, his tongue invading his mouth. After breaking the kiss, Carter crooned. “You taste good for a whore.”

Mel’s eyes bored into Carter. He turned his head as Carter touched the side of his face.

“I heard that ol’ Johnny Hood had himself a slave prettier than Maid Marion. ‘Pears that the rumor was right.”

“Hey!”

Mel felt relief as Johnny strode over, yanking Carter off him and tossing him away.

“Hey! Carter protested. He rolled to his feet as Johnny helped Mel up.

“You take liberties, Mr. Carter.”

“You have yourself quite a beauty there, Johnny. Can you blame me for wanting a taste?”

“It appears you were going for more than a taste.”

Carter grinned his yellowing smile. “Better keep him out of sight.” He sauntered back to the campfire.

Johnny frowned. “Sorry, darlin’. Stick close to me.” Mel obeyed, still shaken at how close he had come to being deflowered by the loathsome brigand.

& & & & & &

The rest of the night passed without incident, though Mel was uncomfortably aware of Carter’s eyes on him.

He gratefully ate the plate of bread and meat that Johnny allowed him. He had not eaten since early that morning.

The stars twinkled overhead, smoke rising from the campfire to curl among the bright lights. It was a beautiful night, and he did not even mind the ribald singing and crude comments. But the groping had been tiresome. He was glad that Johnny had loudly declared him off-limits.

Later, after the gathering broke up, Mel was safe to go around the camp by himself. He helped clean up, then stood at the edge of the camp, the forest stretching out endlessly before him. He knew this forest and could easily lose himself in it. He could leave right now, everyone staggering off to bed. They would never even notice his absence until it was too late, and Johnny would not return to the tent for at least half an hour. Go, or stay?

He stared out at the forest for a very long time.

& & & & & &

Johnny yawned as he headed back to his tent. It had been a long night. He was looking forward to getting into bed with a warm body by his side and falling asleep.

He saw candlelight flicker behind the tent walls. Mel must have decided to read, he thought, proud that his collection of books interested such a well-educated man.

 _You’re the son of the man who holds the biggest estate in the countryside. Your life before my men captured you was one of luxury, gaiety, and safety._

 _And what do you have here with me? Slavery, humiliation, the danger of being raped?_ He sighed. _Maybe I should just let you go._

Johnny rubbed his face. The trouble was that he had grown used to having Mel around. His quiet presence soothed Johnny while his fire excited him.

 _Damn, it surely is a mess._

Johnny entered the tent, stopping still as he looked at his bed.

Mel was stretched out on his stomach, naked as he was supposed to be, but his eyes were alight with something that tingled Johnny right down to his toes.

“Well, now, ready for bed?” Johnny divested himself of his clothes and climbed into bed, grunting as Mel suddenly grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

“Mmm, what is all this, darlin’?”

“I am ready.”

Johnny’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh?”

Mel nodded, his body quivering with passion. “If I am going to stay with you, Master, I want to be yours in every way.”

Johnny looked at the beautiful face inches from his own. “Staying, huh?”

Mel nodded. His liquid-brown eyes told Johnny all he needed to know.

Johnny reached up and pulled Mel down, kissing him hard, then gently feathered kisses on his cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Mel groaned as Johnny rolled him over, kissing him from head-to-toe, and quickly preparing his lover, spreading his cheeks and easing his way inside, Mel clutching at the linen sheet.

Johnny pumped in-and-out, glorying in the tightness sheathed around his cock as he pounded into the pliant body beneath him.

A body given over to him willingly, a new future opening up to them both.

He rammed in, his fingers bruising Mel’s hips.

 _So beautiful._

With one final thrust, he came, spilling his seed deep into Mel’s body. He collapsed on top of his lover, Mel smiling as he turned his head. Johnny stroked his face, Mel capturing his hand and kissing it.

“Yours,” he said in a very satisfied tone, though Johnny was not sure if the reverse was not also true as well.

They settled down to sleep, the ceremony of the binding done in the glow of candlelight.


End file.
